Cowboys and Angels
by TBorah89
Summary: Blake and Cricket are getting the baby that they have been trying for. Enter Mason Massey to throw a wrench in their whole affair. What will Cricket choose when her heart is divided by two men? How will Blake react to her caring for someone else?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is just something that I thought would be fun.

Summary: Blake and Cricket are finally having the baby that they had talked about. Enter Mason Massey to stir the pot for them a little bit. Things are further complicated by Blake himself, but we'll leave that to be a surprise for now. This story is based on the tweets of Ranchhandblake and Cricketcaruthr.

* * *

Chapter 1

Sitting at her desk with the phone to her ear Cricket was hit by the same sense of dread and anticipation that she has been feeling for the last two weeks since this whole thing started. She shouldn't be this nervous this was what she had been working toward for months, right? At least that's what she told herself every time the apprehension got so great that it felt like it was going to swallow her. She was so lost in her own thoughts that it took her a moment to realize the other end of the phone line was dead before hanging it up.

She looked out across the bustling office floor through her glass walled cubicle to find the source of her apprehension sitting at his desk working diligently on something. Her husband Blake seemed to be deep in thought at the moment and she hated to disturb him, but the call she had just received affected him just as much as it did her. So, picking up her phone again she dialed his desk number and watched as he answered it. She couldn't help smiling when she saw him smile upon hearing her voice.

"Sugga, do you think you can come to my office for just a minute?" Cricket drawled sweetly knowing the man would jump at her every whim.

"Sure, be right there." Blake replied in his gruff Texas twang before hanging up. He winked in her direction knowing that she was more than likely watching him.

Cricket felt a slight flush creep into her cheeks when she saw him wink at her. She let her eyes track the path of his lean muscled frame as he ambled toward her office. She was careful to look away at the last possible second least he catch her staring at him in that way. For some reason lately she had been attracted to her husband in a way she knew was sure to get her hurt because he just couldn't return her feelings.

"What do you need, darlin'?" Blake asked when he stepped into her office. He would be the first to admit that his wife was a formidable woman. He let his eyes drink her in, as she stood rigid behind her desk in her perfectly tailored business suit, without one of her chestnut brown locks out of place. The fashion guru in him made him take note of the fact that it brought out the blue in her eyes.

Cricket had been so deep in thought that she was startled when she looked up and saw Blake's crystal blue eyes gazing at her like he was trying to bore a hole into her soul. "You," she replied before she could stop herself. She looked down as her face turned bright red. "Uh..ah… I need you to drive me to the doctor that is." She stammered to correct herself. The last thing that she needed was her husband figuring out how she really felt about him.

Blake quirked a well-manicured eyebrow at his wife in a question mark, "No problem, is everything ok?" he asked her. It was very rare that she ever got sick and then it was like pulling teeth to get her to go to the doctor. He did notice her cute blush however.

Cricket couldn't help feeling flattered; Blake was the only man who had ever really cared about her feelings. "I'm fine, Blake, it's just a checkup. You don't always have to worry so much, you're gonna get wrinkles."

Blake could tell just by the look on her face that something was going on, but he let it drop knowing that she would tell him when she was ready for him to know. "Alright, let's go." He agreed cheerfully.

* * *

"Cricket, calm down." Blake said putting his hand on his wife's knee to calm her jitters. She was sitting on a table in an exam room of the doctor's office wearing one of those paper gowns.

"This is me bein' calm, if I wasn't calm you would know it. I just wish the doctor would hurry up. If he doesn't get in here soon I will ruin him." Cricket threatened seriously.

Blake took what she said with a grain of salt however she was always making some such threat. "You're not gonna ruin the doctor, you just have to be patient and wait your turn." He advised her. It was a full time job most days to keep her in line.

Cricket glared at her husband with a scowl on her face. "Fine," she spit back at him hatefully.

Blake felt a slight shiver go up his spine when she shot him that look. It reminded him of the colder nature that she had lurking just under the surface. He did his very best to make sure that she never turned that part of her personality on him. He however didn't have the chance to try to placate her at the moment because thankfully the doctor came walking in at that moment.

Dr. Ian Alexander was one of the most sought after doctors in Dallas. He was both young and good looking a fact that had the women of Dallas both single and married flocking to his office in droves. "Hi, Cricket, I bet you're wonderin' why I called down here." he said by way of greeting ignoring Blake entirely.

Cricket blushed slightly before looking into the younger man's dark brown eyes. "Well, Dr. Ian, I was wonderin' why you had to call me down here just for test results." She replied doing everything but batting her eyelashes at him.

Blake for his part wasn't stupid he could tell from Cricket's body language that she had more likely than not bedded her handsome doctor. A slightly irritated look crossed his face at the thought of his wife in this guy's arms. There was just something about him and he was one of those egocentric doctors who insisted on being called by their first name.

Blake was more than slightly shocked at the intense pang of jealousy that felt toward the young doctor. _Calm down, Blake, you don't have any right to be jealous of her with everything that you put her through. _He thought to himself. There were days that he regretted more than anything that he couldn't love his wife the way she deserved to be loved. He pulled himself out of his thoughts in time to hear Dr. Ian speak again.

"Right, normally I wouldn't, but your test results indicated that you're pregnant and I wanted to double check just to be sure." Dr. Ian informed her. He cast a furtive in Blake's direction and he couldn't help envying the man. He had one smoking hot wife.

"Pregnant?" Blake asked. Could it be that all of their months of trying had finally paid off?

"I want to do an ultrasound just to be sure first, but there is no reason to believe that the blood test was wrong. This will just help us establish how far along she is." Dr. Ian explained trying to keep the disdain he felt toward the other man out of his voice. "Cricket, I'll be right back with the ultrasound machine you should lay back and get comfortable." He instructed her before walking out of the room.

Blake waited until he had gone before casting a questioning glance in his wife's direction. "One of your little friends I take it?" he asked.

"At one point yes, he was, but that's over and it has been for quite some time." Cricket replied. She couldn't believe that her husband had just broken the unspoken rule between them about not talking about their conquests.

"Well, he was damned stupid to let you go." Blake observed while mustering up a smile grin.

"Please, honey, I dumped him." Cricket said giving him a smug look.

"You're impossible," Blake replied with a chuckle. Just about the only thing he could do was laugh at his wife's constant need to be in control. "I should have known." He added in a joking tone.

"You know you wouldn't have me any other way." Cricket retorted with a wink.

"It's a good thing, 'cause there is no changin' ya." Blake commented wisely not bothering to hide the smirk he felt forming. He had long ago learned that he was better off if he just laughed or smiled at his wife's antics since there was no changing her.

"Blake, come hold my hand. I need you by my side right now." Cricket requested. She knew without a doubt that she was pregnant and she knew that she couldn't face that fact unless she had Blake right by her side.

Blake moved to her side and took her hand in his. "Now where else would I be?" he asked her with a soft smile lighting his face. Despite all the playing around he did on the side his family always came first with him and it always would.

"Oh, Blake," Cricket said feeling herself tear up. Her hormones were all over the place lately. That's how she had known that she was pregnant she was always in control of her emotions.

Blake reached out and tenderly rubbed her cheek with the back of his hand. "You know I love you." he took her hand and kissed it.

"I love you too." Cricket replied. She felt fire ignite in her veins just from him kissing her hand.

The doctor walking back in the room interrupted their conversation. "Alright, Cricket, let's take a look at this baby." Dr. Ian announced grandly. He couldn't help feeling jealous that a man other than him had put a baby in her womb. "Now this is gonna be just a little cold." He told her when he squirted some gel on her stomach.

Cricket and Blake's eyes were glued to the screen of the ultrasound machine. There was no disputing the small bean that appeared was a child, their child.

A broad grin lit Blake's face he loved being a dad more than he could put into words. Out of him and Cricket he was the more hands on parent. Hell out of the two of them he was the one who had had the loving parents and fairytale childhood.

"Look, Crick, there's our baby." He pointed out to his wife unnecessarily.

"I can see that." Cricket replied dryly.

"Now as you can see this is your baby, Cricket, you just so happen to be fourteen weeks along. That means in another five or six weeks we can find out the sex of the baby if you're interested. Everything appears normal and the little one has a good strong heartbeat. On your way out you just need to schedule your next appointment and I'll have you a couple pictures printed out." Dr. Ian said giving her the run down.

"Thanks," Cricket replied giving him a polite smile before he walked out the door.

Blake could tell that his wife had a bunch of conflicting emotions running through her at the moment. "What's goin' on in that head of yours right now?" he asked. Being ever the gentleman he turned his back to her while she dressed.

"Just a bunch of different stuff." Cricket answered him stiffly.

"Is somethin' wrong?" Blake asked her sounding highly concerned.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm just worried that you aren't gonna wanna be stuck for another eighteen years." Cricket admitted to him.

"Hey, none of that." Blake said as he turned to face her again. He didn't want to say what he had to say next without looking her in the eyes so she would know he meant what he was saying. "I'm where I'm wanna be and I'm not goin' anywhere. I'm right here and I always will be." he swore to her with so much passion that it scared them both a little bit.

"But what if…" Cricket started to ask, but he cut her off with a raised hand.

"No what ifs, I'm in this for the long haul, so you better just get used to that fact." Blake told her firmly. Sometimes it was necessary for him to put his foot down with her to get through her stubborn nature.

"Oh, Blake," Cricket gushed throwing her arms around him as she teared up. "I don't know what I did so right to deserve you. You're the only man who has ever treated me right." Normally she wouldn't be prone to such fits of emotion, but with her hormones all over the place all bets were off.

_You deserve so much better than the things that I put you through. _ Blake thought to himself, but he was wise enough not to say it out loud it just wasn't the time or the place for that. "I hope you know this means you're gonna have to cut back a little at work, so you can actually get to bed at a decent hour." He threw out there.

"Blake, I'm pregnant not dead, I'll find a way to juggle it." Cricket assured him.

Blake could only smile and roll his eyes. "Of that I have no doubt." He said slinging his arm around her shoulders in a casual manner.

* * *

A/N: Ok guys here's the first chapter I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think. Until next time please review.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers

* * *

Chapter 2

"Blake, what on earth have you been readin' for the past week?" Cricket asked her husband, as she turned over on her side in their massive bed to face him.

Blake gave her that slow sexy grin of his as he looked up from what he was reading. "I'm just readin' a baby book. It's been awhile since Alex was this little and I'm brushin' up." He explained to her.

Cricket couldn't help smiling at him. He was the perfect man for her in every way except for the fact that she just didn't turn him on. "Blake, you don't have to worry about your parentin' skills it's mine that need work."

Blake put his book down and motioned for her to scoot over next to him. Cricket crawled into his open arms and laid her head on his bare muscled chest. "Now, that is not my girl. You are a good momma and I don't want to hear you say that you aren't ever again."

"Blake, I just worry that maternal is not in my skill set. Face it Alexandra and I have a mutual respect for each other, but we are far from close. I actually would like to attempt bein' a mother this time." Cricket opened up to him.

Blake kissed her on top of her head. "You'll do just fine, because you have me and you always will." He told her knowing that she needed to hear that to ease her fears.

Cricket smiled again and snuggled closer to him. "So, what do you want this time, daddy, a boy or a girl?" she asked him.

Blake grinned so that all of his pearly white teeth showed. "I'd be happy with either, but the truth of the matter is I would really love to have a son." he admitted.

Cricket laughed at him. "That's the man in you. I can't count the number of times that my father has told me that he wished I would have been born a boy."

"You're perfect just the way you are and this baby will be too." Blake assured her resting his hand on her stomach.

Cricket reached up and cupped his face in her hand. "You are wonderful, you know that?" she asked him. Really he was perfect save for the fact that he didn't want her the way that she wanted him.

"So are you." Blake said kissing her head again.

Cricket felt like she was on fire just from him the mere act of him touching his lips to her skin. Her face flushed pink and the temperature in the room seemed to go up a few degrees. "You always know just what to say to make me feel good about myself." She said unable to lie still now. She started squirming around.

"I'm just so glad that you were willin' to give me another baby." Blake said wrapping his arms tighter around her.

"There's no one I'd rather have children with." Cricket told him her voice barely above a whisper. Her eyes had gone dark with lust. She didn't know where these feelings had come from all of a sudden.

Blake tilted her face up to his and he kissed her on the lips. It was the type of kiss the two of them rarely shared. "Tell me how to make it better." He told her. He recognized the change in her behavior as arousal. He knew from his reading that this was common for a pregnant woman and he would be damned if he let her be satisfied by any other man while she was carrying his child.

"Sweet Pea, you don't have to." Cricket protested when the only thing she wanted him to do was kiss her again.

Blake shook his head at her. "Yes I do, Muffin. Now, tell me how I can help." He ordered.

"Kiss me again please." Cricket begged him her need coming out in her voice.

Blake brought his lips down on hers passionately and he didn't balk when her tongue sought entrance into his mouth. "How was that?" he asked when he pulled away from her.

"That was amazin'." Cricket replied her arousal level had soared through the roof and she tugged on the front of her nightshirt.

"But, you're not satisfied." Blake ventured it was a statement not a question.

"Blake, you know better than anyone why you can't satisfy the urges I'm havin' right now." Cricket said not unkindly. She wanted more than anything for him to want her that way.

"If you don't have any objections to it, I would like to try to satisfy your urges. I know that I might not do as good a job as you are used to, but I want to do this for you." Blake replied feeling a case of the nerves setting in.

Cricket shook her head. "I have no objections, Blake. I'm all yours if you're sure you want to do this." She replied.

Blake grinned at her. "Let's see if I can get this right." He said before pulling her close and into another passionate kiss.

* * *

Cricket sat behind her desk studying her husband as he sat on the back of the couch that was there going through paperwork. Blake looked up and caught her staring and he felt a blush creep up his cheeks. "Do I have somethin' in my teeth?" he asked.

Cricket smiled at him. "No not at all, it's just that last night was perfect. You really took care of me." She gushed. She hated herself for putting so much stock in what had happened the night before. She knew that it wasn't going to change anything and it was only going to end up getting her hurt.

Blake gave her a dazzling smile. "I was happy to help you seemed kinda uncomfortable." He was being polite he didn't want to use the word for what she had been last night. And he actually had to admit to himself that last night had been pretty enjoyable for him as well.

"Thank you for wantin' to help. I would have never been able to sleep in the state that I was in." Cricket said looking down in embarrassment and clearing her throat.

"Cricket, look at me," Blake ordered his wife. He waited until she brought her eyes up to meet his before speaking again. "You have nothin' to be embarrassed about, I am your husband and that is my job you don't have to thank me."

Cricket licked her lips and stared into her husband's deep blue eyes. "Still I know that you weren't entirely comfortable last night. I know that my body repulses you and it was really nice of you to step outside of your comfort zone to take care of me."

Blake shook his head at her, "Your body does not repulse me, Cricket, you are beautiful don't ever let anyone tell you any different."

"But…but, you like men, Blake." Cricket stammered out her voice barely above a whisper.

"That doesn't mean I don't find you attractive, because you are. It just means things are more complicated for us than they should be." Blake said his voice tinged with regret. He really wished he could love her the way that she needed to be loved. She needed a man who would show her that she was worth more than what she could do for him.

Speaking of complicated Mason Massey breezed in at that moment both sparing Cricket from having to reply and taking her discomfort level up several notches.

Blake watched the pair stare at each other before clearing his throat and standing up. "I'll just leave you two alone. I'm sure that you have things to talk about." He said before exiting the room as quickly as he could.

"Mr. Massey, what can I do for you?" Cricket asked keeping her desk between the two of them for comfort.

Mason shot her a devilish smirk that made his pale blue eyes sparkle. "Come on, Mrs. Caruth, there is no need for us to be so formal with each other. I have a feelin' that we're gonna be really good friends."

"Oh I highly doubt that, Mr. Massey. And it's Mrs. Caruth-Reilly." Cricket corrected him.

"We have things to discuss and it would be a lot more pleasant if we could do this informally, Cricket." Mason told her with another smirk lighting his face.

"I don't know what we could possibly have to discuss, Mason." Cricket replied she felt herself flush from just saying his name. She knew what he wanted to talk about but she was trying her best to play it cool.

"So then I guess the name Booth Becker means nothin' to you?" Mason asked a cocky tone in his voice.

Cricket looked at him with her face set in a hard line. "I can't say that it does."

Mason perched on the edge of her desk so that he was looking in her eyes. "I think it does, as a matter of fact I think you know that he and your husband had a very special relationship." He ventured.

Cricket glared at him. She was very protective of Blake, he had always been good to her and what's more she really didn't mind keeping his secret for him. "I don't think I like what you're insinuatin' about my husband. I will have you know that he and I are expectin' a baby together, so it would be wise if you kept accusations like that to yourself." She was one tough cookie. She didn't get where she was by just rolling over every time someone threatened her.

"Ok, we'll play it your way for now, but know I'll be back, Cricket. All I'm askin' for is one lunch date. You agree to that and all of this goes away." Mason told her bluntly.

"I think we both know that that's not gonna happen, Mason. And if you ever threaten me or my husband again I will ruin you." Cricket replied in kind. She wasn't going to let yet another man bully her into something. She had gotten more than enough of that from her father over the years.

"Sure, sure," Mason grinned as he turned to walk away. "I'll be seein' you 'round, Cricket Caruth." He walked out with a smug smile on his face clearly very pleased with himself.

Cricket screwed her eyes shut tight and sighed. If she could go back in time and stop the kiss between them from happening she would. She had never before cared for any of her other outside interests, but for some reason she cared about him.

"You ok, Crick?" Blake asked walking back into her office.

Cricket smiled at her husband weakly. "I'm fine, just fightin' off a bout of mornin' sickness even though it's one in the afternoon."

Blake walked to her and rubbed her back. "That's to be expected it just means that the baby's healthy and we want that." he grinned at her.

"Yeah, that is good." Cricket agreed her voice low.

"Crick, you don't have to lie to me, how bad is it?" Blake asked. He would do everything in his power to make sure that his secret didn't affect his family.

"He wants to have lunch with me. He's threatenin' to expose you if I don't. Don't worry though, I'm gonna shut him down it's just me, you, and these kids I promise." Cricket replied strengthening her voice for his sake.

"Cricket, if it's too much stress on you I can handle him." Blake offered he didn't want anything stressing her while she was pregnant.

"No, it'll be fine, Sweet Pea, I can handle him it isn't too much stress. Don't worry so much I promise you I feel fine and the baby is fine." Cricket assured him knowing what he was worried about.

Blake rested his hand protectively on her stomach. "Daddy just wants to make sure that momma and his baby are ok." He told her.

"There is nothin' for you to worry about, daddy, momma and your baby are both fine." Cricket promised him.

Blake looked at her like he didn't believe her. "Ok, I trust you to handle this how you see fit. Just know that you can come to me if you need me." he told her.

"I know, Blake," Cricket said giving him a reassuring smile.

* * *

A/N: Here is the next chapter I hope you guys enjoyed it, until next time please review.


End file.
